starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
2504
Early Events *Zeta Squad is deployed on Roxara's moon to observe the abilities of the changeling.Time derived from Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. *The Raid on Chanuk is fought. The Players' Club pirates try to sabotage a Kel-Morian Combine operation. The Kel-Morians were supported by the Terran Dominion, which had its own clashes with the pirates. The battle was eventually won by the abandoned miners, with help from a lone Dominion marauder.Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (October 20, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-20. *Augustgrad is bombarded for two days by a song titled Wings of Liberty. It comes to be a hit among the Kel-Morian Combine.Dominion Propaganda, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-07-10 *The 4th Annual Hydralisk Derby is held. *Korhalian DJs release terran, zerg and protoss audio bytes to the public. *Casino Port Zion extends its "happy hour" for all Dominion officials. *UNN makes a special report on Jim Raynor's rumored past as a member of the Heaven's Devils. *As Alien Enigmas nears release, Jake Ramsey releases an audio fragment of protoss music in order to promote the digi-tome. He later speculates that the protoss on Shakuras are embracing change to ensure that the world does not meet the same fate as Aiur. *The Dominion Armed Forces undertake a trio of emergency drills to assess response times and defensive capabilities. *A Dominion press conference hints as to the existence of the Odin. *Michael Liberty sends a message to Jim Raynor. It is intercepted and analyzed by Dominion officials. *Zeratul's journeys take him to Ulaan,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. ZhakulBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. and Aiur, decrypting a xel'naga prophecy that hints of a dark future. Through the spirit of Tassadar, he learns of the impending threat to the galaxy,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. and that Kerrigan, who is also aware of the coming threat, is the only one that can prevent annihilation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. *The Dominion begins excavations of an alien artifact on Mar Sara. The process goes on for months.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. *Jim Raynor visits the ruins of his old home on Mar Sara. Simultaneously, the Dominion Armed Forces carry out an annexation of the planet, raising tensions among its citizens.Metzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. October *After a recent episode of Dominion exploitation on Mar Sara, the Raiders carry out an attack on the Dominion Outpost there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. *Tychus Findlay contacts Jim Raynor on Mar Sara, the pair engaging in a business partnership in retrieving alien artifacts for the . One such artifact is recovered from the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. *Satellite 1 reports unusual activity in the Char System. The Dominion Armada is put on alert. 2008-14-10, BlizzCon 2008: Bar Scene Part 2 (Cam) HD. Gametrailers. Accessed on 2008-11-07 *''Guitar Hero XVI: Galaxy'' ships. *Valerian Mengsk opens a veterans' hospital. *In response to the raid on White Rock, the Dominion declares martial law on Mar Sara, claiming that the retrieval of the artifact was a raid led by insurgents to claim bio-weapons. Kate Lockwell reports on the incident. *The zerg invade Mar Sara, landing at the artifact's dig site. The Raiders hold out long enough for extraction by the Hyperion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. *Simultaneously, the Queen of Blades led a zerg attack on several Terran Dominion worlds, beginning the Second Great War. Arcturus Mengsk withdraws his forces to protect the Core Worlds, leaving the Fringe Worlds to fend for themselves.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. *'October 6': The Raiders recover a zerg tissue sample.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. *'October 7:'Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. The Raiders acquire a second alien artifact piece on Monlyth from a Tal'darim base, beating out zerg forces dispatched there for the same purpose by Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. *10/??/'04: Zeratul confronts Raynor on the Hyperion, giving him an Ihan crystal, explaining his previous encounter with Infested Kerrigan and knowledge of the xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. *Stardate 282-5837-73: The Raiders investigate a Dominion space platform orbiting Castanar. It is revealed that research into protoss-zerg hybrids is being carried out.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Late Month *After weeks of star trekking,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. the retrieval of artifacts leads the Raiders to an alliance with Valerian Mengsk, who intends to use them to deinfest Sarah Kerrigan. The final artifact is retrieved from the Sigma Quadrant Worldship and the path to Char lies open.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Later Events *The Dominion Armed Forces invade Char. After long and bloody combat, the xel'naga artifact is succesfully activated, de-infesting Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. *Kerrigan begins efforts to build a new zerg empire.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-23 *The Protoss Protectorate fracturings endangering protoss civilization. References Category: Timeline